


Drink?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely people meeting at a wedding au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink?

Sara looked up at her sister as she danced with Nyssa on the dance floor. She was happy for them, she really was, but it didn’t stop the feeling of loneliness of seeing two people she cared about sharing their first dance as a couple. With a sigh, she got up to refill her glass with more champagne, wishing that there was something stronger.

 

A flask was held out in front of her, startling her from her thoughts. She looked up at the man holding the flask to see him smiling. “Looks like you could need this.”

 

“What exactly is this?” Sara asked, hesitantly accepting the drink from the stranger and taking a whiff.

 

“Vodka and lemonade,” He replied. “Much better than the stuff they’re serving.”

 

Sara took a swing before smiling. “Got any more? Mr. umm…What’s your name?”

 

“Leonard Snart,” He said, holding his hand out towards her.

 

“Sara Lance.”


End file.
